Space exploration is a rapidly developing field. The types of spacecraft cover a vast range including manned hard shelled space stations, space shuttles, and satellites—to name a few. There are also plans for inflatable spacecraft that can house people. Whether or not the spacecraft is designed for long term accommodations for astronauts, short term occupancy for conducting experiments or repairs, or even a destination for travel, there is a need to have a way of connecting numerous structures to form a space station or conglomeration of structures to address specific mission parameters.
It would be useful if elements of a space station could be added or detached depending upon mission requirements. Thus, a tug having a multiple access point docking node would be invaluable for attaching several habitable crafts together. Should the mission parameters change such that a multiple entry/access docking node was no longer necessary, then it would be advantageous to remove the docking tug from the station.
What is needed is a docking node transporter tug to allow multiple habitable spacecraft to connect to one another. The tug would be capable of being transported where needed.